Childhood Friends
by PhoenixOtaku
Summary: Troy just got back to America and he meets several people, his new neighbor, a very pretty girl *wink wink*, a group people who don't like him and he just doesn't know how he'll deal with the chaos. But there's something mysterious about this girl... "Have I met you before?"
1. Chapter 1

**HALO people I feel like you guys really did not like "In the Organization" So here's a different one... I hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

Troy's POV

I was excited to be back in Japan again, I haven't been since I was 10. I was savoring the beauty of the cherry blossoms when suddenly I remembered something.

_It was I was 10 I was moving away to America….. But who was this girl crying in front of me?_

**Haruhi's POV**

It was another day at Ouran Academy, annoying fan girls, stupid sparkles and all those dang rose petals! I was sitting chatting with my customers when Tamaki came up behind me and yelled

" HARUHIIIIIIII! THE TWINS ARE CONFUSING ME AGAIN!" Kyoya pushed up his glasses as he usually does, making the fangirls swoon, and said,

" Tamaki, if you would refrain from hindering Haruhi in her job." Tamaki just went to the emo corner and sulked like a little kid. I went back to chatting with my guests and honestly I don't know why but at that very moment I felt something bad was going to happen, but I just shrugged it off. At the end of the day I said goodbye to the others and went home. When I reached my apartment building I saw moving trucks outside and I started thinking "_Who's the new room tenant? I should go greet him/her. She/he must not have much food, maybe I'll cook a meal for them…."_ As these thoughts were running through my mind I didn't notice a boy my age come behind me and say

" Umm…. Excuse me…. Miss…." I turned around and I saw a tall blonde hair guy…. Was he a foreigner? I tried my English I wasn't sure if it was going to make it because I wasn't exactly studying English very hard. But I tried and I asked

"**Hello…. My name is Haruhi, H-a-r-u-h-i" ** The boy simply laughed and stated in Japanese

"I speak Japanese you know? I'm just here to ask if you coud move I need to move the rest of my stuff." I blushed I felt a bit embarrassed since my English was so bad. And then the thought registered I exclaimed,

" You're the new resident?!" He looked slightly confused or scared, I honesdtly wasn't sure but he replied hesitantly,

" …yes….." I smiled and asked

"What's your room number?" He replied quickly now less scared of me and said

" Room 888" I thought for a second….. and said

" Hey! Your my new neighbor!" He looked surprised for a moment and said

" That's cool, I hate to ask favors since we just met but would you help me with some dinner… I couldn't exactly bring any American food across the border." I said

" Of course! …. Your from America?! We should chat over a cup of green tea, I'll make some dinner for since you just moved in." He looked greatful and I smiled and said

" I didn't get your name?" He replied

"My name is Troy. T-r-o-y" He said the spelling in a bit of a mocking tone and I stuck my tounge out at him. But at the same time I thought Troy isn't exactly a common Japanese name. I asked

"Were your parents American?" He nodded and said

"Yeah, they are still in America, They raised me in Japn until I was 10 and then we all moved back to America." I was thinking to myself as cool as that is…. Where have I heard that name before?

Troy's POV

I had just my neighbor, she was such a sweet girl, she looked the same age as me and I was just a tad bug excited, but I had the feeling that I had met her before…. But how, I haven't been to Japan since I was 10…..

* * *

**So guys what did ya think? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I really like to hear what you guys think if it is just random :) So tell me what you guys think, or any ideas you have I'll read all of them :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guyss! I would like to personally thank VampireHaruhiMadokaOuran for reviewing! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

It was very interesting, we were supposed to be getting a new student today and he, yes he was very late. As I stood up I said to the rest of the hosts

"We will be getting a new student today"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 Hours Earlier~~~~~~~~~~

**Troy's POV**

So last night Haruhi and I were eating dinner in her apartment. Surprise, not surprise Haruhi is an AWESOME cook! We chatted about America and she tried to speak English to me, it was pretty funny. After that, we talked about school and I realized that we were going to go to the same school! She told me that after class I could come to music room 3. I wonder if she's going to preform or something.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to the Present~~~~~~~~

**Haruhi's POV**

I had just gotten to school and I still had time before class started. I decided to go and try to find Troy he said he was a first year like me, which was seriously shocking because, he was SO TALL! I was walking around the school when I saw Troy walking through the sakura trees. I smiled and ran down the stairs eager to meet Troy. Troy spotted me and smiled, he walked up and said

"Hello Haruhi" I was about to greet him back when suddenly two arms scooped me up and I heard those two voices

"Abduction complete." My vein popped I yelled

"Seriously?! While I'm in the middle of a conversation?!" They just shrugged which made jump since they were carrying me. Behind me Troy was just in shock, he was just looking at me and then the moment hit him I think; he ran out in front of me and said

"Need a hand?" I nodded and he easily pulled me out of the twins grasp. The twins turned around and said in sync

" Heeeeyyyyy, Why are you stealing our Haruhi!?" That was probably the last straw I said

"YOUR HARUHI?! Since when did I become YOUR Haruhi?!" Troy backed away for a second and said

"Haruhi would you like to accompany me to the office to get my schedule?" I nodded, grateful to get out of that situation.

**Hikaru's POV**

I wasn't exactly sure who that guy was but he pissed me off. I went back to music room 3 and said to Tamaki

"Haruhi got abducted by someone else!" As Tamaki freaked out Karou and I went to ask Kyoya if he knew who this mysterious stranger was. Kyoya simply smirked and wrote in the dang black notebook. I honestly get scared when I think of what he writes in that book.

**Troy's POV**

After the incident with those two gingers Haruhi and I walked up to the office and we retrieved my schedule, we realized we had a lot of common classes starting with homeroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1st Period/HR~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked to the front of the class and introduced myself; I took in all of my surroundings, starting with the two twin gingers staring at me with an evil grin on their faces. I shuddered at the thought of what was going to happen when the teacher left the classroom. And for some odd reason all the girls were freaking out….

**Karou's POV**

I was shocked to see that kid who had stolen Haruhi in our homeroom. I mean he looked a bit unique, with his bleach blond hair, 2 piercings on both sides of his ear, and since he didn't have his uniform yet he was wearing dark jeans with sneakers, and his shirt was… unique, it was grey with the words _THE PAST IS IN THE PAST._

* * *

**So I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Please review and suggest anything! :) Oh and also if you guys could vote tell if you want Haruhi to be with Troy, Tamaki, or Hikaru or other. Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys I wrote all of this in a bit of a bad mood so sorry if it's crappy :p Please enjoy :)**

* * *

**Troy's POV**

It was after school and I was kind of feeling a bit iffy about going to music room 3. I mean after meeting her "friends" I was kind of scared. But what kind of guy would I be if I just ignored her and didn't go?

**Haruhi's POV**

I was excited, I was hoping to talk to Troy after school and I didn't really want to wait till we got back to the apartment, because then there would be the chance of someone following me…Tamamki….. , whereas here everyone is busy doing things, such as, Kyoya's selling things, Hunny is eating cake, Mori is watching Hunny, Tamaki is pleasing his guests, and the Twins are doing twincest. It was probably the only time I would get to talk to him in peace. Tamaki yelled

"PLACES EVERYONE! HOSTING TIME STARTS NOW!" I hurriedly sat down in the middle and of the group. And as usual the doors opened with a gust of rose petals and in came the guests. I searched the enormous crowd of girls looking for the one guy and… Ah! I spotted Troy near the back fidgeting nervously, I got up walked over to him and he whispered to me

"Ummmmm….. Haruhi… What is this?!... And why are you wearing a guy's uniform? I told to follow me to my table and I said

"Well honestly a full explanation would take too long so basically, I have a debt and I need to pay it off and this….. Is the Ouran High school Host Club. He looked utterly confused so I continue

"It is a place where guys who have too much time on their hands entertain girls who also have too much time on their hands." He said

"So basically it's just a place for ladies to be entertained by….. Hosts?" I nodded

"Pretty much." He said

"What exactly did you do to deserve this…. Punishment?" I sighed, I kind of expected this question to come up, I replied

"Well it's a bit of a story so why don't you come over for some tea, and I'll try to explain." He smiled and said

"Sure I'd love to." As soon as I said that Tamaki rushed over and screamed

"HARUHIIIIIII! YOU CAN'T JUST INVITE A STRANGE BOY TO COME INTO YOUR HOUSE!" I was getting pretty frustrated with sempai but I just told it to him straight I said

"Sempai, this is my neighbor Troy. Troy do you want to introduce yourself?" As Tamaki-Sempai eyed Troy warily, Troy introduced himself he said,

"My name is Troy Haruki, I lived in Japan till I was 10 then my parents and I moved to America, I came back to Japan and I'm a scholar student" Tamaki's eyes sparkled when he heard that he said joyously,

"ANOTHER SCHOLAR STUDENT?! HARUHI WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" I just shrugged and replied

"You didn't ask? And also sempai if you could leave us alone, your guests are waiting." As Troy and I continued to chat I could feel the stares of everyone in the room.

**Troy's POV**

As I sat with Haruhi and talked, I discovered something about that blonde haired, 2nd year, he was apparently the "King" of this club. I thought to myself

"_This is probably the weirdest place I have ever been to and it's a music room!" _While I was thinking I kind of zoned and blinked and saw Haruhi looking at me, she looked like she was waiting for an answer, I said

"Sorry, what?" She sighed just slightly and said

"If you would like while we talk over tea, we can study a bit too" I smiled and said

"That would be great, I would love to see how my American knowledge is compared to your Japanese Knowledge" I didn't notice that someone had been eavesdropping on our conversation, or the evil grin they were wearing…..

* * *

**Anyway I hope that lived up to any expectations and please review :p Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys how's it going I've got final exams coming soon but I'll try to update ! :) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Troy's POV**

So after school I went to Haruhi's apartment. I knocked on the door and a voice came from inside,

"Hello? Who is it?" I replied

"It's Troy." A simple answer, I mean, what was I supposed to say? While I was self pondering what I could've said Haruhi opened the door and greeted me with a smile. She said

"Hey. Glad you could make it did you bring your textbooks?" I nodded and said

"Yup! I mean how could we study without them." She laughed I found it really nice when she laughed…. Did I recognize it from somewhere? I shook off the feeling as Haruhi invited me into her home. I walked in and she said ,

"You can sit at that table, I'll go make some tea." I nodded and kneeled down by the table.

**Haruhi's POV**

I was excited to talk with Troy, I mean I felt like I had met him before but you know… it was probably just that, a feeling. As I finished the tea I brought it over and said to Troy

"Hope you like milk tea." He smiled and replied,

"Who doesn't" I laughed and said,

"So before studying why don't I tell you about how I'm working at the host club to pay off my debt." He nodded seriously and I continued,

"Well basically it started around the 3rd week of school. Believe it or not that school has 5 libraries yet all of them were noisy as heck." He laughed when I said that and made a comment and said,

"Believe me I know, first day of school before I ran into you I went to the library to find a place to study and not a place was to be found." I nodded with understanding then continued my story,

"Well, I stumbled upon music room 3, I thought it was going to be abandoned, till I opened the door and then….. the roses came." He gave me a curious look when I said that and asked,

"I've been to ask but what's with all the roses everytime I open the door?" I shrugged and replied,

"Beats me, all I know is they are ANNOYING!" I llaughed and continued

"Anyway, When I walked I found the host and soon enough I was sort of on the run from Tamaki-Sempai. I accidently ran into a vase, which just happened to me 8 MILLION YEN!" Troy's eyes went huge he practically yelled

" 8 MILLION YEN?! HOW MANY THOUSANDS ARE IN A MILLION?!" He was trying to do the math and I laughed and said,

"That was my exact reaction!" We smiled and then the doorbell ran, I excused myself and went to open the door, When I opened the door I was shocked to see who stood before me.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review and say any suggestions. :-) Well Thanks for reading**


End file.
